Somebody to Love
by Marvel09
Summary: Courtney, who is frustrated by Duncan's constant teasing of having troubled relationships, sets her eyes on one of the new cast members, Scott. In retaliation and fueled by jealousy, Duncan tries to flirt with Zoey, another new cast member, who has been having second thoughts on her trouble some boyfriend Mike. (Chapter 2 states that Chapter 1 has been completely revised)
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **

I am actually going to do this. Total Drama All Stars never existed. This is set to a year after Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

I am going to write a Scourtney and Doey story because

(1) There is a severe lacking of Scourtney stories in this website and in the entire internet

(2) The whole "Doey" fandom (I honestly don't understand the whole "canon" thing) made this "ship" cute. Plus I feel surprisingly giggly whenever Zoey would fawn over Duncan's attempts at being a bad boy.

This is a rewrite of chapter 1 of my new (yet planned 2 years ago) story that is based on the song "Somebody to Love" by Leighton Meester and Robin Thicke. Once you listen to the song, you will understand the whole theme of the fan fiction. There have been many changes from the 1st chapter I had uploaded (damn, I was tired as heck that night). This change is very relatable to the Total Drama Fandom (with the differences between the FB/CN comment sections on the website VS tumblr) and I kid you not, they are all very different.

I am a college student, and I have other extracurricular, and my major is NOT anything related to writing nor do I enjoy writing stories when I do not have any motivation (aka I need reviews people). I admire at those busy individuals who manage the time to always update their stories almost every other day or every week. But hey! It's my winter break that will last for 6 weeks, so I hope I can type, type, type stories all the time J Enjoy mes amis!

* * *

"I am a strong, independent woman. Nothing can faze me."

Courtney had posted a new status on her personal/fan Facebook page. Bam, 50 likes in one minute. She received an outpour of comments filled with the variety of such sorts: compliments, questions, spam, and the usual, trash talk from "the opposition." Courtney marveled at the reaction of how one simple and obvious statement could create an online deposition. It was as if she was suggesting she was giving away her most prized possessions: there were the ones who'd assume anything, those who asked irrelevant questions, and the others who'd make no common sense at all. The brown haired beauty looked intently at her smartphone, feeling nonchalant towards the number of likes that had been received after 5 minutes up on social media.

Speaking of social media, Courtney and the rest of the cast members from all 4 seasons of Total Drama had their lives dependable by the use of social media. And from what Courtney had learned, the world loves independent girls, no matter how bitchy, selfish, and crazy they can get. As long as there was something to pity her for, such as being cheated on by the bad-boy to her "good-girl" counterpart, with someone she considered as a close friend, all her wrongs had been seen by the world as something that was forgiven. It doesn't matter how nice you were, or how you were less of a backstabber: as long as you've got great drama people would enjoy watching, you will be loved.

And that topic would always run through Courtney's mind.

Did she want to be known for her past mistakes? Even though her ways were just strategic talk, she wondered if it would ever so affect her in her future of becoming a successful politician or lawyer. Her enemies would use her selfish actions against her, and she needed proof that those were mistakes teenagers like her made, and that she was able to mature into a much better individual.

She created a self-improvement plan.

After the highly-publicized Total Drama World Tour, Courtney had been left into shingles like the volcanic ashes that had erupted from the volcano in Hawaii.

In the beginning, she had it all.

She loved to sing, as proven in the 2nd season.

She had a boyfriend.

Total Drama World Tour focused on singing and she knew she had the brains, the talent, and the plans to win.

But it came all tumbling down.

She had been betrayed by Gwen, someone she began to become close with. Someone she had trusted.

She had been betrayed by Duncan, the boy she had let herself go for. Her crying fits of rage were a part of her meltdown.

She had been fooled by the scheming Spanish newbie, Alejandro, who manipulated and used her when she was weak.

Her weaknesses were broadcasted on national television.

Oh. C'est la horreur.

As Courtney drove in her 2011 Lexus 350 into the "CAST ONLY" studio parking lot, she cringed at the remembrance of her teenage years. She was only 16 when she first came onto the show. 17 when it was the 2nd season, 18 when her meltdown was shown to the world.

_It was a sign._ She breathed into her mind, quietly counting from 1-10. Courtney had been focusing on her anger issues, and tried to steer clear from throwing random fits of rage over minimal things. _It happened because it meant I was finally becoming much more mature and into a grown woman. And today, today is a fresh-start for me._

The 20-year old stepped out of the car and held onto her purse, then locked the car. Her Lexus was among a dozen other name brand cars in the lot. A fresh breeze of wind gently blew against her soft pink cashmere cardigan, which nicely complimented her tan skin and 5'4 hour-glass shaped figure. The Latina beauty was wearing a white collar shirt with a light purple infinity scarf along with a pair of brown thigh-high boots. She felt her phone buzz and reached into her purse. It was from her mother, reminding Courtney that she better not disappoint the family again with her outlandish and outrageous behaviors, and to avoid any disposition caused by testosterone individuals, also known as "Duncan's kind." All the contestants from the Total Drama Series have a new reality program called "Life after the Island" which had been unknowingly created in their contracts by the currently prisoned Chris McClain.

Still across to her destination within the busy studio lot, Courtney slipped on some earphones and let the music blast into her ears and created a delicious sensation through her body. The harmony, melody, and song lyrics created much more dopamine into her systems, giving her the "high" of the moment. She was looking down at her phone, replying back to her mother's text, when she did not notice a golf cart speeding towards her, the driver texting onto his Samsung S3.

Courtney was pulled out of the way, purse and phone falling to the ground, the music still blasting from her phone, and fell next to the female who had rescued her from the possible collision.

The brunette was angry for having her morning disrupted by the incident and was ready to get yell at her unknown rescuer. The two were surrounded by concerned workers questioning their current conditions. Courtney then realized that this person had saved her from a possible demise.

"Gwen?" Courtney looked shell-shocked at the gothic beauty that rescued her. Gwen's hair was much longer, almost reaching her elbows, her black hair ombrede with teal. This was the girl who stole her boyfriend.

This was the girl who betrayed her as a teen.

"Courtney! I saw you walking and I noticed you weren't paying attention and I"

The pale one was cut off by the tanned woman, whose face was still scrunched by shock from the incident, and confusion on why Gwen would save the one who very much hated her.

"You… saved me? Why?" Gwen stood up and brushed away the dirt on her jeans and the crowd had dispersed. The goth reached out to Courtney and lent her a hand, who had abruptly ignored it and stood up after collecting her possessions. Gwen had felt her heart drop, for she had tried to contact Courtney several times after the show, apologizing for Duncan and Courtney's breakup.

"Well, hehe, that's what friends are for, right?" Courtney stared into Gwen's eyes and all the sudden flashbacks of her embarrassing memories ran through her mind again, and she turned her heel and walked away, giving her a half-tried angry "Thanks."

Gwen stood on the path, watching her former friend leave. She shook her head. She did not understand Courtney at all, yet she had agreed to come onto the show to find out a way to reconnect with her again.

_Baby steps Gwen. All it would take is baby steps._ She thought in her mind as she started to walk toward the same direction as Courtney.

Courtney shoved up her aviators over her eyes in fear of everyone knowing she was trying hard not to cry.

_Why did Gwen do that?! Why did I have to be such a bitch about her helping me. What happened to the whole "I'm maturing" did I neglect? What if it's a ploy for Duncan and Gwen to humiliate me again, just for the ratings of this new show?_

Courtney's mind ran into overdrive as she tried to deal with her reoccurring anxiety which she had been able to hide.

As she stepped into the building, she noticed a coffee shop at the corner and sped walked to her new destination, not noticing she had bumped into this orange-haired male in a wife beater and blue jeans. The male had looked back at her in annoyance, for the lady who had bumped past into him had not apologized.

"Damn privileged woman thinking they're the shit in this town…"

"SCOTT!"

* * *

**A/N: **I need a cover photo for this story, and if you are one who's artistic and would like to be credited for the photo that will represent this story, please submit it to me or my ask to my tumblr, .com. You can PM me with the link to your artwork.

I would like for the photo to follow under these terms: It will have Courtney, but not those drawn on types, something that follows along the actual representation of how Courtney is created.


	2. NOTE

Hello there, I have completely rewritten chapter one to satisfy every intellectual who prefers reading intriguing and well-written stories in comparison to rushed and bland fan fiction (like my original first chapter) but must suffer through it because it contained a couple or a character they had grown to love.


End file.
